$10mn + 8n + 3p - 3 = 4n - 3p - 8$ Solve for $m$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $10mn + 8n + 3p - {3} = 4n - 3p - {8}$ $10mn + 8n + 3p = 4n - 3p - {5}$ Combine $p$ terms on the right. $10mn + 8n + {3p} = 4n - {3p} - 5$ $10mn + 8n = 4n - {6p} - 5$ Combine $n$ terms on the right. $10mn + {8n} = {4n} - 6p - 5$ $10mn = -{4n} - 6p - 5$ Isolate $m$ ${10}m{n} = -4n - 6p - 5$ $m = \dfrac{ -4n - 6p - 5 }{ {10n} }$